Belleza
by FireflyDino
Summary: Supongo que me veía demasiado tenso...tomó mi mano y empezó a acariciar la palma. Con cada movimiento lleno de aliento, con cada roce contagiándome la necesidad de poder terminar lo que en una decisión sin meditar había empezado. BrickBubbles One-shot


**¡Hola! Antes que nada dejen ofrecer una disculpa por el retraso que están teniendo todas mis historias, pero desgraciadamente mi relación con las maquinas cada vez se vuelve peor así que me he visto un poco obligada a reducir mis posibilidades de escribir algo por un muy buen rato, espero poder tener algo para continuar mis pendientes pronto. Mientras les dejo una pequeña viñeta de lo más cursi para una de las parejas que me faltan. Sí, señor: ¡El muy esperado BrickxBubbles! (Bueno ni tanto jeje) Espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones. Con sus puntos de vista ayudan a que pueda mejorar y cada vez poder dejar un material de mejor calidad. Y bueno, antes de que esta nota de autor se haga mucho más larga que la propia historia continuemos:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Entre arena y atardeceres.**

Aún recuerdo los destellos del alba reflejados en su piel.

Su cabello acomodado sobre sus hombros en mechones alborotados.

Sus lindos ojos contaminados por el reflejo de la puesta que acabaría de repente, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notáramos.

Te amo…-Su voz pasó por mis oídos sin detenerse. Las palabras dichas llegaron a mi alma y mi corazón entibió.

Me limité a sonreír un poco…Temiendo por lo que pudiera suceder después; esperando que nada malo ocurriera, rezando en silencio no hacerle ningún daño.

Supongo que me veía demasiado tenso porque tomó mi mano y empezó a acariciar la palma de una manera lenta y suave. Con cada movimiento lleno de aliento, con cada roce contagiándome la necesidad de poder terminar lo que en una decisión sin meditar había empezado.

La equivocación más feliz de la historia. Nuestro propio tropiezo hacia la felicidad.

Con cuidado la tome por los hombros y lleve lentamente su espalda a la suave arena que nos rodeaba. Luego me dediqué a observar la línea de sus pómulos, tratar de memorizar la serenidad de su sonrisa.

Fallando rotundamente siempre, en el intento de no perderme en el azul de sus ojos.

Brick, yo…-Toque sus labios para que no dijera una palabra más, no había necesidad.

Porque sabía que ella también sentía miedo.

No…- Porque compartía mi inseguridad- no digas nada.

Ella se acercó y atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, acarició mi rostro, apartó unos mechones rojos que me picaban los ojos y besó mis parpados con la ternura con la que supe que estaba destinado a amarla, pasara lo que pasara.

Y luego volvió a acostarse, observando como las olas venían e iban. Esperando mi elección final.

Con su silencio supe que ella anhelaba esto tanto como yo.

Bubbles- Su rostro volteo rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba- Parece como si tu cabello fuera de arena…-Susurré lentamente mientras acariciaba uno de esos suaves rulos-Es hermoso…- La rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos.

Y la besé.

Me preocupaba poner todas mis emociones en este momento. Expresar la sensación que se había acumulado en mí cada vez que veía a aquella niña con el cabello arenoso. Cada vez que mi mirada se posaba en los ojos azulados.

Lo que sentía podía hacerle daño, no estaba seguro de que alguien tan frágil como ella pudiera resistir algo tan fuerte como lo que esperaba poder transmitirle a través de esta última puesta de Julio.

Y es que no podría aceptar el hecho de no poder proteger a la niña eterna que parece tener una reserva ilimitada de energía, la entusiasta que me ha obligado a hacer cosas que nunca creí llegaría a hacer y todo por verla feliz, todo por estar junto a ella.

Cuando su cuerpo quedó acomodado debajo del mío la miré fijamente. Ya no podíamos echarnos para atrás…ya no queríamos detenernos.

Quieta por primera vez desde que la conocía. Su piel salpicada con la arena y los matices anaranjados que le venían a la perfección. Mi mano empezó a recorrer su costado izquierdo para llegar a una sonrojada mejilla para relajarla.

Esa chica fue mi mundo, mi perdición y mi felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Voy a…hacerlo- Mis labios se posaron momentáneamente en los de ella- Todo estará bien. No te haré daño, lo…lo prometo…

Y con un abrazo terminamos de unirnos. Dejando atrás el miedo de hacernos daño.

Lo juro- La felicidad fue palpable y las acciones reflejaron nuestros sentimientos como el agua cristalina lo hacía con el alba.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas…

Los días, los meses y los años…

Pero recuerdo el sonido de las olas como si hubiera sido ayer y todavía puedo sentir la felicidad que trajó a mi vida esa niña del cabello de arena.

Una felicidad que alcanzó un para siempre.

¿Y sabes por qué Bubbles Utonio?

Porque aunque pasó la vida tan rápido como ese instante…

Aunque hubo muchos obstáculos…

Tú siempre confiaste en mis palabras ¿Y yo?

Yo siempre mantuve mi promesa.

* * *

**Para mí la relación que tendrían estos dos sería una muy sobre protectora por parte de Brick porque sería casi imposible que Bubbles fuera la parte madura de la pareja, jaja.**

**Me dieron ganas de saber lo que los lectores quieren que haya más en esta sección. Por supuesto se aceptan comisiones y en serio agradeceré sus comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir por el momento.**

**FireflyDino.**


End file.
